roblox_realityfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother/Roblox/Grand Finale
Grand Finale is the last episode of Roblox, and the fifteenth episode overall. Episode Part One TRIXIE: hI IM TRIXIE MATTEL KATYA: AND IM KATYA ZMAODIOHIUFHEURI THIS IS FUCKING OVER YAS TRIXIE: WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO KATYA: im GAGGED TRIXIE: finALLY this has lowkey been hell, but watching our contestants suffer has definetly been worth it KATYA: truth tea TRIXIE: so before we check in with our housemates KATYA: wait but theres no house TRIXIE: katya shut the fuck up TRIXIE: as i wAS SAYING, before we check in with our... contestants... we will greet our first two contestants evicted... they were both apparent frontrunners only to go early because we bribed the others not to vote for paris, shay and emerson while we could milk that storyline... PLEASE WELCOME FLOYD AND LIZZIE! Floyd and Lizzie enter the stage, as the crowd cheers for Lizzie and is silent for Floyd. TRIXIE: ok mOOD KATYA: so lets talk to floyd first: how did it feel to be the 2nd evicted? FLOYD: i was kinda dissappointed i went so early because i couldve won, but im proud of my game. TRIXIE: hows your life been after the BBR experience? FLOYD: amazing, ive been working on my debut album called "shit trap music no one cares about" and im single so ladiesssssss Someone throws a tomato at Floyd, making him fall off his chair. KATYA: ok same so lizzie-- FLOYD: my albums on preorder so if you wanna be blessed with some not so great vocals- KATYA: nO ONE CARES, now lizzie, hows your life been? LIZZIE: amazing, i have people worshipping me for some reason. i have recently just founded my own cult, where you can worship me, lick my feet and have intercourse with me! TRIXIE: i literally didnt expect any less from you LIZZIE: besides that, me and ellen are going on tour. first part of the show we do standup, then theres a break, the second part is when we stare at each other for 45 minutes without taking off our clothes KATYA: thats hot LIZZIE: ikr TRIXIE: we'll be right back after this commercial break, then we will catch our contestants as we watch the HoH competition go down, and talk with more evicted people! ''--COMMERCIAL--'' Floyd C. Hiscock' debut album '"Shit Trap Music No One Cares About"' is available to pre-order! Including amazing singles like: "Post Malone Who", "*inaudible sounds*" (ft. Future), "The Light Is Not Coming" (ft. Jennette McCurdy, Victoria Justice, Mariah Carey) and finally "We All Still Have Careers" (ft. Sir Mix-a-Lot, Keri Hilson, Gwen Stefani, Soulja Boy, Akon and Madonna). ''--COMMERCIAL OFF--'' After the commercial break, it cuts to Trixie and Katya drinking wine as Lizzie and Floyd are sitting in chairs. TRIXIE: great, so before we introduce our next evicted contestants, we will cut to the house and find out whos the final hoh of the season! Cuts to the now rebuilt house... ANITA BUM: holy shit everyone this is the finale! RONI: im very exciTEMENT PATRICIA: right? i wanna fucking win this RONI: i wanna say something RONI: apart from everything that happened, i just wanna say i consider all of you as friends and i hold nothing against you. ANITA BUM: aww roni! The three of them hug before Katya stops by. KATYA: hi everyone! KATYA: so for the last hoh competition, we are going back to basics: three hoh competitions to decide the final hoh! the three of you will compete in the first competition, the losers of the first competition will compete in the second competition, and the winners will fight it out in the third competition! PATRICIA: '''hype! '''KATYA: speaking of going back to basics, you may reckognize the first competition! Katya points to a sweeper. KATYA: that's right! we're playing the sweeper as our first competition! They get in their podiums as the sweeper starts moving. Everyone is doing well as the sweeper starts getting faster and faster. Roni starts getting nervous as the sweeper ends up hitting him. RONI: AH FUCK SHIT Roni falls to the point, being eliminated. Anita Bum is doing flawlessly when Patricia starts struggling. Eventually, the sweeper gets too fast for Patricia and she falls. ANITA BUM: YASS WE DID IT REDDIT KATYA: congratulations anita bum! you move onto the third part of the hoh competition! roni and patricia, this next competition will determine who gets to compete against anita bum in the third part, and possibly win final hoh against her! Part Two Back to the stage... TRIXIE: now let's keep checking in with our eliminated contestants: please welcome the three following men: carl, emerson and corey! Carl, Emerson and Corey enter the stage as no one cheers for them. Well, except maybe Corey. TRIXIE: soo carl! what's going on with you? CARL: well first of all i wanna make this very clear CARL: so i know that i have had a less than favorable edit on this show, and i have received multiple death threats. what id like everyone to know is that this is a reality show, and also a competition! i have done nothing perceived as bad and dangerous like some of the other houseguests that don't get near the hate i do, but still i'm the one who has to take everyone's shit! yes, i did get in my head a few times but its nothing compared to what some houseguests did... anyways, i'm good, i actually am entering a few roblox tournaments TRIXIE: oof coming for shays crown i see TRIXIE: meanwhile emerson! how are you doing? EMERSON: thank you so much trixie for asking the question robloxia has been craving for so much time! COREY: yikes EMERSON: ive been doing great actually, ive become the new spokesperson for nerfs and have done some commercials for them! LIZZIE: uhh trixie can i speak? ive watched the commercial, theyre completely age-inappropriate EMERSON: what do you mean lizzie? theyre completely fine LIZZIE: youre literally putting the entire nerf in your mouth while chanting "nerf blast more like blast off daddy" EMERSON: youre one to talk, "miss sticking my fingers into my vagina while sniffing patricia's panties" LIZZIE: hey, i asked for her permission! EMERSON: whatever lizzie youre clearly just jealous of my awesome success LIZZIE: ok clearly TRIXIE: please hush, children of divorce! now corey, how are you holding up? COREY: very well actually! i managed to get a lead role in the 291st season of the british daytime tv soap opera: "the bold and the trashy". TRIXIE: '''holy shit that show is a bop '''COREY: right? besides, im focusing on settling down with patricia TRIXIE: aww well isnt that lovely FLOYD: the sex must be gross COREY: lol youre just jealous i get pussy and you dont FLOYD: please! i get so much pussy... right ladies CHANTY BINX: EAT SHIT FLOYD Tomato war between Floyd and the audience ensues until security calms everything down and they take Chanty Binx off set. TRIXIE: well that was a mood TRIXIE: so lets check in with the house and find out whos the final hoh! At the house... KATYA: roni and patricia... since we are doing flashback competitions, you two will compete in one of the most iconic competitions we had... After looking through the episodes and finding the most iconic competitions that aren't the fucking lip syncs... KATYA: get ready to replay the iconic game of... uh... does anyone actually remember th-- I MEAN SWORD FIGHT! You know the game: both of you will fight in a platform with swords. The last one standing wins! GO! Roni and Patricia teleport to the platform with swords. Both try to run from each other until Roni comes in and attacks Patricia. She tries to run away and jump but she ends up dying. KATYA: well that was anti-climatic KATYA: lets get to the actual competition that D E F I N E D this season, LIP SYNC ANITA BUM: didnt you say shay & paris was gonna be the last lip sync KATYA: idek, just lip sync RONI: gl sis Anita Bum and Roni get to the lip sync stage as "CPR" by CupcakKe starts playing. Anita does really well bopping to the beat, but Roni mimics CupcakKe's moans the most hilarious way he can. Anita dances really well and her sexyness is undeniable, but Roni's splits and tight lip syncing blow everyone away. KATYA: my beautiful children, ive made my decision... roni! youre the final hoh! RONI: YAS ANITA BUM: yas slay PATRICIA: so one of us is going ANITA BUM: ugh true, i was really hoping wed make into final 2 KATYA: yeah ok i dont have the patience for this chirpy and happy vibes lets cut to commercial! ''--COMMERCIAL--'' A guy's at the backyard of a house holding the new Nerf gun as Emerson enters into the scene. EMERSON (V.O.): Nerf Blast... Emerson holds the gun and starts touching it. EMERSON (V.O.): ...More like... Emerson puts the entire gun in his mouth. EMERSON (V.O.): ...Blast off, daddy! The commercial cuts to the Nerf Blast logo behind a shot of Emerson blowing the guy from before behind a tree. ''--COMMERCIAL OFF--'' Part Three Back at the stage, again... TRIXIE: welcome back! our two next contestants ended up becoming good friends after the competition, even though one clearly wants to fuck the other. please welcome Lil Kiki and Clara! Lil Kiki and Clara enter the stage. TRIXIE: hey gurls! KIKI: hey trixie... trixie hey... CLARA: hey sis! TRIXIE: so lil kiki! how have you been doing? KIKI: amazing! just this last weekend i got to haunt my descendants and make them go insane! it was so fun TRIXIE: oh my god... now that i think about it, i do remember a man killing his entire family and being sent to an insane asylum just this weekend. KIKI: oh sis i had nothing to do with that! i just haunted my descendant to release a terrible song featuring nicki minaj and produced by pharrell williams TRIXIE: yet another dig TRIXIE: so clara, how have you been doing? CLARA: really well actually! the italian illuminatis going great, and we're about to takeover the world! TRIXIE: cute! TRIXIE: now the next contestants dont need any introduction... please welcome paris and shay! Shay and Paris enter the stage, strutting their way to the stage before finally sitting down. TRIXIE: so some of you would argue you're the most iconic contestants to come out of this mess of a season. do you agree? SHAY: hell fucking yes PARIS: we're amazing SHAY: its just facts at this point PARIS: '''this '''EMERSON: uhh trixie if i may PARIS: there we fucking go EMERSON: shay and paris are clearly terrible players and they floated through the entire gay SHAY: how about you shush your trap emerson before i fucking shove my foot up your ass CARL: see this is what im talking about, shay is constantly threatning to harm some and sometimes even does, but gets no flag for it! i try to win a simple game and i come off as the bad guy. thats true for corey, arguably floyd even tho hes an ass, and arguably roni true. PARIS: holy shit maybe its because no one likes you? or remembers you? CARL: id rather be an unknown than being known for being a stuck up, trash, selfish, dumbass, full of herself little bitch! i guess unlike others i cherish my dignity and dont have to embarass myself on tv LIZZIE: im taking carl's side on this, it's so nasty the way theyve treated some of us when people like shay get no flag for what she has done inside the house. SHAY: dont even try it lizzie im this close- LIZZIE: '''see! this is what im fucking talking about! '''CLARA: i think it all comes down to reality TV. they gave carl and others a negative edit and shay a favorable one. im not trying to justify the nasty behavior of some of the fans but its true that you cant only blame the fans for it. but i do think some of our fans should stop being so nasty towards the people they don't like. KIKI: PREACH SISTER TRIXIE: you know if i was told you were involved in a big conspiracy to takeover the world i wouldnt believe you CLARA: its really just family business. tbh were just focusing on brainwashing everyone into watching sirene. PARIS: that show's a fucking BOP EMERSON: ew if its subtitles then no thanks TRIXIE: whatever, so shay! hows it going in your life? SHAY: besides becoming the new spokesperson for nike, ive also been casted in the flood escape season 3 tournament and im gonna fucking win ok ty TRIXIE: yass those tournaments are always bops TRIXIE: meanwhile paris, hows it going? PARIS: well im basically gonna be the next carly rae jepsen and start releasing underrated pop albums that are really popular on r/popheads TRIXIE: yAS TRIXIE: ok now lets find out whos the third evicted houseguest! At the house... Katya sips tea loudly as Roni begins the eviction ceremony. RONI: this was a hard choice, but in the end i chose the one who i felt was my biggest threat... Roni reveals the image of... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . RONI: Patricia. PATRICIA: aw... well, its been fun! Patricia hugs Anita and Roni, and peacefully leaves the Big Brother house, as she enters the stage. She is greeted with cheers and Corey runs up to her and they hug. Floyd pukes. PATRICIA: hi adoring fans! Patricia sits in front of Trixie. TRIXIE: so patricia, how has this experience been? PATRICIA: really fucking good! ive enjoyed every minute i spent there, and im rooting for my girl anita to win! TRIXIE: would you have done anything different in your game if you could redo it? PATRICIA: hmm... not at all. maybe focus more on competitions but i think i had a social strong game and didnt do bad on competitions, thats why i survived until week four, then was eliminated, then came back and now im here! TRIXIE: well i know the audience is dying to know whos gonna win this season! AUDIENCE: meh TRIXIE: we will reveal the winner... AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK! ''--COMMERCIAL--'' NARRATOR (V.O.): dont miss the 291st season of The Bold and The Trashy! The commercial cuts to two friends fighting. KIMBERLY: I KNOW YOUVE BEEN SCREWING MY HUSBAND GERALDINE: WELL ITS PAYBACK FOR YOU SCREWING MY GARDENER!! BUT I GUESS THE JOKES ON YOU, HES HIV+! The commercial cuts to the maid making out with a rich man. Corey's character shows up and takes off his t-shirt. CAMILA: when are u gonna leave your wife ADAM: oh um never but i wont admit it to your face Camila kills Adam and takes his money. Corey's character shows up and takes off his t-shirt. The commercial cuts to Camila talking to Geraldine's gardener, Eric, at the edge of a hill. CAMILA: we can finally leave this shithole ERIC: lets! GERALDINE: ERIC HOW COULD YOU Camila throws Geraldine off the cliff but Adam saves her. GERALDINE: ADAM! I thought you were dead! ADAM: turns out the ratings dropped when you guys killed me off... so im back now, or something Corey's character shows up and takes off his t-shirt. ''--COMMERCIAL OFF--'' Part Four Everyone's on the stage... KATYA: hello everyone, and welcome to the final part of today's finale! TRIXIE: this is actually over im gonna cry KATYA: im gonna miss constantly harassing the contestants by showing them our multiple sex tapes TRIXIE: so right now, everyone will cast their votes on who should win between anita and roni! KATYA: except for floyd, youre not a part of the jury so move bitch Floyd leaves the set. Everyone else casts their votes. TRIXIE: lets get our contestants live right now! On the house, Anita Bum and Roni are sitting on the nominated chairs, as the TV turns on, revealing to be a live video of Trixie and Katya onstage. KATYA: hello anita and roni! you both have done amazing in this game, but in the end only one can win. the jury has voted and now we will reveal the votes. Patricia voted for... '''Anita Bum'.'' Paris voted for... '''Roni'.'' Shay voted for... '''Roni'.'' Clara voted for... '''Anita Bum'.'' Kiki voted for... '''Anita Bum'.'' Corey voted for... '''Anita Bum'.'' Emerson voted for... '''Roni'.'' Carl voted for... '''Roni'.'' Lizzie voted for... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ANITA BUM!!!!!! ANITA BUM: bitch whet TRIXIE: CONGRATULATIONS ANITA BUM YOU ARE THE WINNER OF BIG BROTHER ROBLOXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Confetti drops as Anita and Roni leave the house and step into the stage. Anita steps forward and receives her unlimited subscription of Robux everyday until she dies. KATYA: do you have anything to say anita? ANITA BUM: yep... follow your dreams and be determined, and then you'll get whatever you want! TRIXIE: your dream was to be in a rushed big brother season ANITA BUM: no... to win money and be rich and fabulous! She struts in the stage as everyone claps for her and cheers. KATYA: well, that's it folks! see you next big brother season! (END) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TRIXIE: well since we are done with this season, we could always have a little more fun! KATYA: yAS Trixie and Katya have sex not realising the show hasn't stopped. PRODUCER: get eleni foureira on the phone... theres no fucking way trixie and katya are gonna keep hosting this show. Corey's character shows up and takes off his t-shirt. (THE REAL END)